


Date Night Idea: Stuck in an Elevator

by dudewheresmytea



Series: Ignyx week 2018 [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Sensation Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 19:27:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16625027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dudewheresmytea/pseuds/dudewheresmytea
Summary: What to do while stuck in an elevator? Let Nyx and Ignis demonstrate.For Ignyx Week day four. Prompts used: Stuck in elevator and charcoal grey.





	Date Night Idea: Stuck in an Elevator

Nyx pulled out his ring of keys and fumbled through them to locate the one that opened the inner door of his apartment building. Ignis accompanied him, holding a paper bag stuffed with groceries. The door was soon opened, and they both walked over to the elevator that greeted them in its ancient rusted glory.

“I keep forgetting about this old elevator,” Ignis commented. “It really is a relic.”

Nyx chuckled and shook his head. “Suuure is.” He grabbed the folding gate and pulled it open, winching at the familiar yet shrill sound of metal scraping metal as it screeched open. He and Ignis stepped into the small, wood-paneled box and Nyx reached out and shut the gate. He stood back and pressed 6. The elevator grumbled to life and began its slow ascent to the sixth floor, bucking and clanging the entire time.

Ignis chuckled. Nyx looked at him. “Yeah, I know. This thing should be in a museum or something. Sometimes it even st – “ The elevator came to a jarring stop. “….like that.” Nyx sighed and slapped the side of the wall. “Not agaaaaaain! You pain in the ass!”

Shaking his head in irritation and regret, Nyx looked at Ignis. “I’m sorry. We should’ve taken the stairs. I knew this old beast was due to pull this crap again. It had been running smooth for a couple of weeks. I should’ve known it would do it tonight.” He shook his head some more. “I just didn’t want to make you trudge up six floors’ worth of stairs.”

“That’s alright. So, we’re stuck here?”

“Yeah, but don’t worry, all I have to do is call this guy here,” he pointed at a laminated note pinned to the wall. “Jack’s the maintenance guy and he’ll come down and reset the thing so it’ll run again.” Nyx pulled out his phone.

“Dare I ask how many times this has happened to you thus far?”

Nyx dialed the number without referring to the note. “Seven, I think. I’m starting to lose track.” He put the phone up to his ear. “Ah yes, hello, Jack? Hi! H-, yeah.. can you hear me? It’s Nyx over at 423 Audubon and I’m stuck in the elevator. … yep, she got me again! Yup, it’s between floors. …If you could, thanks so much. Okay thanks. Bye.”

Nyx hung up and pocketed his phone. “I practically have this dude on speed dial.”

Ignis looked down at the bag of groceries and quietly set them on the floor. “How long do you think it’ll take for him to remedy the situation?”

“He said about twenty minutes.”

“That’s not too bad.”

“No.”

They both shuffled their feet softly in the confines of the elevator. It was late summer, and the box was becoming markedly warm. Sweat stains soon appeared under their arms and chests.

Nyx grinned. “You know, there’s one thing we could do to pass the time…”

Ignis gave him a disapproving look. “The last thing I need is for my ass to be hanging out when that repairman comes and opens the door.”

“Nooo,” Nyx said, laughing. “He just goes into the maintenance room in the basement and presses a reset button. The thing needs to be re-wired. That’s why it keeps pulling this shit. But whoa, hold on, even I wasn’t jumping _that_ far, Ignis!”

Ignis smirked. “Well, what did you have in mind, then?”

Nyx sidled closer. “Oh, yanno, just a little of …this.” He leaned in and kissed Ignis full on the lips, laying his palms flat upon his chest and sweeping them down and over his nipples.

Ignis responded heartily, thrusting his tongue into Nyx’s mouth and pushing him gently into the side of the elevator wall. Nyx groaned as Ignis took charge, willingly giving the other man free reign. Ignis slipped his hands under Nyx’s charcoal grey t-shirt, pulling the dampened fabric up as he slid them upward toward his chest. Nyx instinctively lifted his arms and only broke the kiss when the shirt passed between their lips, quickly locking on again after it was gone and falling to the floor.

Ignis coursed his hands over Nyx’s slickened torso. His fingers hastened over it with ease, stopping occasionally to pinch a nipple or briefly massage a muscle. He wasn’t the biggest fan of PDA, but since they were technically closed off from the general public at the moment, his desire was fully unleashed. Nyx, after all, was his super hot boyfriend, and seeing him with that dark grey t-shirt saturated and practically painted onto his body nearly did him in. Ignis felt his cock throb and swell.

Nyx moaned into Ignis’ mouth, loving the attention he was receiving. His cock pressed hard against the interior of his jeans. He was hoping that Ignis would be in the mood, but had not been banking on it. This was a pleasant surprise. He wondered what did it. Pushing the thought aside, he unbuttoned Ignis’ shirt and slid it off his shoulders and arms. He ran a hand deftly down the middle of his torso, watching his fingertips undulate over the taut abdominal muscles, and down and over his hardened bulge. Ignis moaned loudly at the contact, pressing himself into Nyx’s hand.

Nyx caught a glimpse of a mischievous glint in Ignis’ eyes as he suddenly bent down and started to rummage through the bag of groceries. He was about to say something snarky in complaint when Ignis popped back up with something wrapped in white wax paper. A popsicle. Nyx looked on with a half smirk as Ignis opened the wrapper and teasingly wrapped his tongue and lips around the tip of it, getting orange food coloring upon them. Ignis then took his free hand and immobilized Nyx flat against the wall of the elevator and taking the popsicle, applying it to one of his nipples.

Nyx tensed and sucked in his breath. A soft groan then escaped his lips. Ignis looked up at him with a devious smirk and ran the popsicle over his other nipple, eliciting another immediate reaction. “You look a little overheated, darling. I thought I’d take it upon myself to try to cool you down a smidge.” The devious smirk grew wider as he bent down to lick the dribbling juices from Nyx’s now hardened nipples, licking his lips and mmm-ing in delight. Nyx’s cock throbbed, more so from seeing his boyfriend enjoying himself more than the freezing cold sensations. Suddenly, the elevator lurched.

“Oh! We have blast off!” Nyx yelled out, his arousal filling him with exhilaration.

Ignis looked around as the elevator took them up the remainder of the way. “Ah, so our tryst has come to an end…”

Nyx chuckled, eyes twinkling. “Oh, no, babe. That was just the _beginning_.” The elevator door opened and he snatched the popsicle out of Ignis’ hand and stuck it into his mouth while he bounded out and down the empty hallway. “Hey - you comin’?!” Elated laughter bounced off the walls.


End file.
